psykomotorikfandomcom-20200214-history
Del-øvelser
ICE-BREAKERS Goddag Gå rundt i rummet - tag kontakt til dine fødder - mærk dit fodafsæt - bla bla (du ved nok - det der egenkontakt)... Begynd nu at kigge på de andre som går rundt i rummet. Og det er tilladt at stirre! Prøv nu om du kan få øjenkontakt med nogen i gruppen. Og hvis du får øjenkontakt så send din vildeste grimasse til vedkommende. I må gerne lægge lyd på. Nu skal i hilse på hinanden med: eksempelvis: (forskellige kropsdele, fod mod fod, skulder mod skulder - en kort sving om, eller med forskellige associationer: som om i er... snerpede frøken jensen, en teenager der lige har vundet X-factor, løver, topmodeller. Klappe lår i rundkreds Stil jer i en rundkreds. Stå tæt ved hinanden - bøj godt i knæene. Nu skal vi klappe en rytme på vores egne og vores sidemakkeres lår. Underviseren viser: eksempel rytmen 'We Will Rock You' to klap på egne lår - et klap på eget højre lår og sidemandens venstre lår - herefter igen to klap på eget venstre lår og et klap på sidemakkerens højre lår. Øvelsen fortsættes lidt - eventuelt lader underviseren deltagerne gætte hvilken rytme og lader dem selv sætte nogen igang. Dog har denne øvelse en tidsbesbrænsning idet det er hårdt at stå med bøjede ben længe. En variation er "den med stolerækken" hvor man en deltager bøjer i knæene og giver plads til at en af de andre kan sidde på skødet af vedkommende - herefter bygges der ovenpå. Holder stolen? Stil jer lydløst på række Deltagerne skal nu stille sig op på en række inddelt efter eksempelvis: højde, alder, hårfarve, et tal de har trukket, hvilket postnummer de bor i, efter et tal eller bogstav de har trukket som de skal klappe/tegne i luften. Underviseren viser hvor rækken starter - eksempelvis de højeste i denne ende - og hvor den slutter - eksempelvis de laveste i denne ende. Det er vigtigt at deltagerne laver øvelsen i total stilhed - og helst også så hurtigt som muligt. Send en lyd videre I rundkreds: deltagerne skal nu sende et lydudtryk rundt i cirklen (man kan tilføje krop) rundt i cirklen. Man modtager lyden fra ens sidemakker ved at kopiere den og mens man vender sig mod ens modsatte sidemakker for at sende lyden videre ændre man den til at være ens egen lyd. Den kopierer modtageren nu og sender sin egen videre. Sådan forstsættes den cirklen rundt. Kan varieres ved også at lægge kropudtryk/bevægelse på. Send klappet videre Igen i en cirkel - deltagerne får nu at vide at de skal sende klap gennem luften på kryds og tværs af cirklen. Man sender et klap ved at tage kontakt til modtageren og klappe i luften i vedkommendes retning. Hvis man vil sende klappet tilbage til afsenderen kan dette gøres ved at klappe to gange i træk tilbage i retning mod afsenderen. Sådan forstsættes øvelsen - giver mulighed for opmærksomhed og nærvær. Puls tag hinanden i hænderne - send en puls rundt - et lille klem i hånden. Lad den gå hele vejen rundt. Indfør nu en regel om at hvis man klemmer to gange skifter pulsen retning. Svaleflokken Lad deltagerne bevæge sig rundt på gulvet. Evt. guide til egenkontakt. Instruer nu at deltagerne skal forestille sig de var en stæreflok der skulle samles inden den lange rejse mod varmere himmelstrøj. Bevæg jer imellem hinanden - følg flokken - lav pludselige bevægelser som resten følger - eller ikke følger - og hvis de ikke følger flyver man blot ind i flokken igen. Power-posing Introducer bestemte stereotyper - fx. den jyske landmand der er groundet helt ned under jorden - sæt stemme på - nu skal deltagerne gå rundt og hilse på hinanden med denne attitude. Herefter nogle andre eksempler - Amerikaneren der lige har vundet i 100000$ eller den unge teenager der skal til sit første halbal. Herefter introducerer du en person med begge fødder plantet på jorden og hovedet højt - kontakt til kropskerne og grounding - de hilser nu på hinanden. Evt. en kort refleksion om hvordan det var at indtage det forskellige roller. Introducer begrebet powerposing (Amy Cuddy) - fortæl hvordan kroppen påvirkes af vores psyke - men også hvordan vores psyke påvirkes af vores kropslige adfærd. Se her for mere info: Lad deltagerne bevæge sig med forskellige powerposes - gerne overdriv og associere - ex. alfahan af gorillaflokken - Obama der lige har vundet valget mv. Lad deltagerne komme til sig selv - evt ryste oplevelsen ud af kroppen - spørg til hvordan de har det efter sådan en 'powerposing'. Måske er de blevet klar til en mere udfordrende øvelse eller kommet i kontakt til nogle ressourcer. Send tingen videre Underviser fortæller om denne lille usynlige fugl (eksempelvis) som underviser har lige her i hånden. Underviser fortæller at hun vil sende den videre men at den vil forvandle sig til noget andet når den foræres væk. Den sendes nu rundt i rundkredsen og bliver alt fra en tung til betonklod til en lille larve. Deltagerne sætter ikke nædvendigvis ord på hvad den har forvandlet til men viser tydeligt med deres kroppe og den måde hvorpå de holder tingen/dyret/?? hvilke egenskaber tingen/dyret/?? har. Er den tung/let/lille/stor/høj/lav/lang/rund/bevæger den sig - langsomt eller ustyrligt? At løfte i flok En øvelse som spænder hele kroppen op. Og herefter af. Bed deltagerne om at aktivere deres fodsåler - virkelig skabe kontakt med underlaget. For nu skal de løfte en meget stor og tung sten i flok. De må ned i knæ - ryggen skal jo passes på. Spænd op i lægge, lår, balder, mave, og lad gruppen finde et tempo - stenen må ikke tippe - så kommer der overvægt på en side og det er for tungt. løft hele vejen op over hovedet - spæææænd i arme, ryg, bryst, hænder og gør klar til at kaste stenen væk - 1-2-3 kast,. Den usynlige snor I par eller mindre grupper bevæger deltagerne sig rundt med en snor imellem hinanden. De skal på deres måde bevæge sig uden at snoren knækker. Er snoren elastisk, stiv, tyk eller tynd? Er min makker op pe - hiver hun i snoren? så må jeg hellere følge med. Snoren kan sættes fast på næsen, øret, balderne - kun fantasien sætter grænser! Bevæg dit navn I cirkel: deltagerne skal nu skiftevis sige deres navn og lave en bevægelse imens. De andre deltagere kopierer lyd og bevægelse - eksempel: Amalie siger Amalie imens hun hopper. Herefter siger gruppen i kor Amalie imens de hopper. (dette ekko-kor kan skabe en følelse af at blive hørt og være en accepteret del af gruppen) Tegn dit navn Tegn dit navn med hånden, næsen, øre og haleben - nu skal de andre deltagere gætte hvad du hedder. Afsluttende øvelser Ledopvarmning |}